


Dig Up Her Bones

by katesbishops



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Mention of major character death, Minor Malia Tate/Kira Yukimura, Resurrection, death and alcohol trigger warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katesbishops/pseuds/katesbishops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hello, my love."<br/>A voice like honey, eyes like a forest.<br/>"I've been waiting for you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dig Up Her Bones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pocketmumbles (livelikejack)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livelikejack/gifts).



> This fic was a fun one to write, and I may have gotten a bit carried away. I tried to keep the angst to a minimal, and although that didn't quite happen, I tried my best to end every angst-y scene happily. I really hope you enjoy!

_Where am I? Where did I come from? Where am I going?_  
Who are you? Who are you? Why are you calling? Who are you?  
Who am I? 

*

There's water in her lungs  
She's drowning in a sea of whispers, an ocean of screams  
There's dirt in her lungs  
She was buried alive, she was buried alive, she was buried ali- no  
There's fire in her lungs  
Blood covers her body, soaks into her skin  
There's air in her lungs

She opens her eyes and -  
"Hello, my love."  
A voice like honey, eyes like a forest.  
"I've been waiting for you."  
_Who are you?_  
I am Allison Argent, and I am alive.  
*  
_BEACON HILLS GRAVEYARD_

Her bones are stiff, she feels as if she has been dug from the earth and placed back together, piece by piece.  
"Welcome home."  
They lock eyes for the first time, brown to green, and Allison can feel herself start to cry.  
"It's okay, sweetheart. You're okay, you're here, I'm here." 

She buries her face in Lydia's neck, breathing in the scent of her perfume, breathing.  
Her body shakes, she gasps for air, breathing. Everything is so bright and her heart is beating so fast and-  
"Lydia,"  
"I know," the other girl says. "I've missed you, too." 

*  
_HALE LOFT_

"So, what you're saying is that you spilled a little blood, sang a song, and Allison rose from her grave?" Stiles sounds mad - no, not mad, _hurt._  
Lydia opens her mouth to speak, then just closes it and nods.  
Stiles sighs, throwing his hands in the air and his body on the couch.  
"Does Chris know?" Derek says, his eyes stuck to the ground.  
"Yeah," Lydia says quietly. "Yeah, he helped."  
Derek shakes his head and Allison knows he's not mad, just tired.  
Allison tangles her fingers with Lydia's and her eyes move up to find Scott staring at her, amazed.  
"It's been awhile." His voice is barely a whisper;  
Allison tries to smile, tears building in her eyes again.  
She looks around, counting heads.  
Scott, Kira, Derek, Stiles, Lydia, and a new face. A girl with long brown hair and bloody hands,  
She's fighting back claws, Allison thinks to herself,  
"Are you her?" The girl speaks up, "Are you Allison Argent?"  
Allison nods. "Yes."  
_I think so._

*  
_MARTIN HOUSE_

The first thing Allison drinks is hot chocolate. It's the middle of the night, and she can't sleep,  
"It's okay," Lydia says. "You've done enough sleeping for a lifetime." She hands Allison the cup, blazing hot and packed with marshmallows,  
"Just the way you like it." Lydia's smile burns hotter than the drink.  
They sit on the couch, Lydia turns on a late night talk show and curls into a blanket, her feet touching Allison's.  
They stay like that for a while, Allison carefully sipping on her cocoa and Lydia pretending to watch tv.  
"Why'd you bring me back?" Allison finally speaks up. It's sudden and uncalled for, and she regrets it the second it leaves her mouth.  
Lydia stays quiet for a moment.  
"This is a dangerous place, Ally." There's a lump in her throat,  
"It's our responsibility, we have to take care of it. We need you to help us, I need you."  
Allison stares at the drink in her cup.  
"I love you, Ally." Lydia's voice is wet.  
Allison doesn't meet her eyes. "I love you too." 

* 

_ARGENT HOUSE_

"How do I look?" Lydia says, turning to reveal herself in a short beige dress, her hair curled to perfection.  
Allison thinks, says, "Like an Angel." Lydia laughs, shaking her head,  
"Oh, you're too much."  
"I would know," Allison whispers. "I've been dead."  
Lydia's face goes slack; she turns back towards the mirror, picking at her curls.  
_Way to ruin the mood, dumbass._  
It's the first night since she's come back that her father's letting her go out.  
They're going to an underground bar for drinks. Her friends say it's because it's been awhile since they let loose, had fun. But Allison knows it's for her, so they can get her out of the house without having to talk to the girl who rose from her grave.

 

The bar is loud, the vibrations making her heart shake in her chest, and she feels like she's coming back to life all over again. The flashing lights blind her, giving her a headache the second she walks in.  
Lydia pulls Allison onto the dance floor, pushing the drunk, sweaty bodies out of the way, until they reach an open area. Stiles is flailing his body with a giant dopey grin on his face, his drink splashing around him.  
Allison laughs, a full, real laugh. Stiles turns towards her and winks, and Allison feels like she's home again.

The new girl, Malia, offers her a drink, a careful smile on her lips.  
"You look really pretty," she says, and Allison knows she means it.  
"Back off, Tate! She's mine," Lydia calls out playfully. "You've already got yourself a girlfriend."  
Allison swears she can see Malia blush, and it makes her like the coyote even more than she did before.  
The night is long, filled with clumsy dancing and several drunken kisses. It ends in a black eyed Scott, who may have gotten a little too close to an intoxicated Stiles, and Malia carrying a knocked out Kira out of the bar, bridal style.

Chris picks the girls up off the side of the street, not bothering to lecture them about underage drinking until the next morning. He stuffs them in Allison's room, laughing lightly at the sight of the happy couple, cuddled on the bed, makeup smudged, with sleepy smiles, and everything almost feels alright again.  
Almost. 

The world around her is dark, she feels a sword plunge into her stomach, a raspy gasp escaping her throat. She brings her hands to her stomach, expecting to feel blood, expecting to drown in it, expecting to black out any second, the sounds of Scott's screams the last thing she remembers before -  
"Allison,"  
She wakes with a start, gasping for breath. Her head is heavy, and she can see sunlight streaming through her blinds.  
"Hey, baby, it was just a dream, you're okay." Lydia's voice is soft, it sounds like safety.  
Allison buries her head in the other girl's chest.  
"I never want to leave you again," she cries.  
Lydia's silent for a moment. "You won't." 

 

* 

_ARGENT HOUSE_

The pack takes turns bringing Allison news and she helps them figure things out from the comfort of her own home, like some bedridden hospital patient.  
"So you were almost killed by steampunk robots straight out of Doctor Who?"  
Scott laughs and Allison feels her heart ache. "Well, when you put it like that..."  
"Let me at them," Allison says. "I'll kick their mechanical asses."  
"Don't be ridiculous, Ally." Lydia says, "Your bow and arrow won't take down the Doctors."  
"Then I'll use the Chinese ring daggers."  
Lydia shakes her head, rubbing her fingers to her temple.  
"Isn't that why you brought me back? To help fight?"  
"Allison..."  
"I want to help! I was pulled from my grave and for what? To sit around, hiding my face, so people don't think there's a zombie apocalypse in Beacon Hills?"  
"Ally, please."  
Allison goes to open her mouth again, but a warm hand on her knee stops her.  
Allison turns to look at Scott, who shakes his head slightly, and Allison swallows her pride.  
"Sorry." She breathes out, and she can feel her face burning.  
"No, you're right, we should send you after them so you can get yourself killed again," Lydia says, and Allison wishes the couch would swallow her whole.  
"Lydia." Scott looks up at the redhead, his tone assertive.  
Lydia rubs at her eyes, walking out of the room.  
Allison stands, ignoring Scott's warnings.

She walks into the kitchen, where Lydia is standing at the sink, her fists clenched to the counter and tears running down her face.  
"Lydia..."  
Allison takes careful steps towards the other girl, placing a light hand on her shoulder.  
"I'm sorry," Lydia chokes out. "What I said...I crossed the line."  
Allison rubs a hand on the other girls back.  
"It's okay, Lyds. I know this is all really stressful, I don't blame you."  
"It's not okay, Allison. Nothing is okay."  
Allison rests her chin on top of Lydia's head and hums, tracing a small circle on Lydia's back.  
"We'll get through it," she says, and she really hopes she's right.  
"Together, or not at all."

*  
_BEACON HILLS HIGH PARKING LOT_

Liam is new. Liam is nice. He reminds her of Scott, a small beacon of sunlight whenever he walks in a room.  
He makes an effort to smile at her whenever he's near, and Allison appreciates it, and sometimes she pretends his hands don't shake when she smiles back.  
_You are dead girl walking after all, the voice in her head screams._

They sit in the Jeep alone, Allison in the passengers seat and Liam in the back, waiting for Stiles, who's gathering information from the school library.  
Allison wants to talk to Liam, ask him about school, his favourite subjects, if he has a girlfriend or boyfriend; things a mother would ask, but she's scared. She can't hear Liam's heartbeat, but she knows he's scared, too.  
When she finally opens her mouth to speak, Stiles swings open the door of the car, flinging himself into the driver's seat.  
"What took you so fucking long?" Liam says,  
Stiles sticks a finger in his face, "You, don't talk." His finger moves to point at Allison.  
"You, I need Chinese ring daggers."  
Allison raises her eyebrows.  
"You don't have a bat?"  
Stiles squints, making a _face._  
"Okay, okay, I'll get them for you."  
Liam sticks his head between the front seats.  
"You're gonna try and kill the Dread Doctors with ring daggers?"  
Stiles turns his squinted eyes to the smaller boy.  
"I thought I told you not to talk?"  
"Scott wouldn't try and kill them with ring daggers, he'd have a better idea."  
Stiles rolls his eyes. "Yeah well, Scott isn't here, is he?"  
"Where is Scott?"  
"Doing more important things than arguing with you, will you quit your whining?"  
Allison stifles a laugh. She may not be anyone's mother, but Scott and Stiles are.

*

_BEACON HILLS' CAFÉ ROSE_

Allison watches as Lydia goes up to the counter, her lips pursed is an over friendly smile.  
Allison wears a large floppy hat, the brim of it hitting her nose.  
"I feel ridiculous," she had said to her girlfriend before they left the house,  
"Oh stop, you look adorable," Lydia had replied, kissing her cheek.  
She sits at the café, with her head down. It's loud and Allison feels dizzy, not use to sounds of everyday life. She focuses on Lydia voice, as she says,  
"One skinny vanilla latte, no whip, and one salted caramel mocha, extra whip."  
Allison smiles to herself, and she's surprised when she feels butterflies in her stomach.  
_I thought they'd died along with me._  
A few minutes later, Lydia joins Allison at the their table, sliding the caramel mocha towards her.  
Allison takes a sip, smiles.  
"You remember my order."  
"How could I forget?" Lydia's eyes shine, and Allison wants to surge across the table and kiss her right there.

They sit in a comfortable silence for a bit, lazily holding hands over the table, and Allison has never felt so at home.  
"Are you mad?" Lydia speaks up all of a sudden. "That I brought you back. Are you mad at me?"  
Allison thinks before she answers, because she was mad, that Lydia had gone through the trouble, had risked angering evil spirits and all that, just to bring her back.  
She doesn't think she feels like that anymore.  
"You're my heart, Lydia, and whatever's left of my soul. And I'm just really happy that I'm here with you, right now."  
Lydia smiles, and Allison hopes to God she doesn't start crying.  
"We're gonna get through this," Lydia says, but she sounds like she's telling it to herself more than Allison.  
"Together, or not at all." 

_I am Allison Argent, and I am alive._


End file.
